


Bereavement 丧恸 \ 原作：nightwalker

by alienswest



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>她将手中记事板搁在膝上，双手在上面交叠。“请节哀顺变，Rogers特工。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bereavement 丧恸 \ 原作：nightwalker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bereavement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592647) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



> Many thanks to dear nightwalker for her incredible work.
> 
> 感谢nightwalker分享美文，并允我译成中文。
> 
> 【原作注】警告：这不是一篇关于死亡的文章，但一开始不是所有人都意识到了这一点。

他们爬下直升机时有人在机库里等待。

一共三个人，穿着显眼高跟以及铅笔裙的女士，领带打歪的年轻人身上西装新得不可能穿过超一次以上，还有一位年长些的穿着衬衫，有一张和善的面孔与温和的双眼。他们都拿着记事板。

在他身侧，Clint低声嘟囔着什么。Steve无视了他。Clint对神盾文书人员的观感尽人皆知。

那个女人走向前面对他。“Stephan Rogers特工？”

“Steve，”他纠正她。他顿了一下爬开脸前的头发。他前一段就需要理发了，而顶着美国队长外壳执行了三周的秘密任务后，他正式踩到了与蓬头乱发一线之隔的界限那边。最后一次他们通过视频会议通报进度时Fury就管他叫嬉皮士来着。“有什么事吗，女士？”

“我是Lydia Roane，”她说，伸出手与他相握。“我隶属人力资源部门。我们能借一步说话吗？”

“当然，”Steve说，放手让任务包掉到Clint脚面上好截住他的嘟囔，“但我刚结束一次任务回来。我现在正有一场简报要做。”

“Hill特工已获悉相关情况，”Roane女士说道。“这里正好有个房间，特工。如果你不介意的话？”她打手势示意他跟上，他照做，余光瞥向Natasha与Clint，他们正都望着他，带着相似的困惑表情。Clint很可能正在幸灾乐祸这回是别人而不是他倒了人力资源的霉。Natasha摆明的观点是避不掉人力资源的人就得接招。Steve听过传闻说他们自2007年起就一直试图让她到部门报到好更新她的报税表格。

他跟着她走至紧挨机库的一处房间，年轻些的那人匆匆向前为他们打开门。这基本就是间储藏室，但光线充足，还有几把椅子和一张桌子。Lydia示意他选一把坐下，她也在另一处落座，其间用一只手抚平裙面。她的同伴在两边站开，显然着意不让Steve产生包围之感。

Lydia对他露出一个谨持的笑容。“请容我介绍Timothy Cole和Keith Berenski。”她的两位同事回应了Steve的点头致意，但并无开口意向。“Berenski先生是位悲痛疏导师。”她追加一句，而那双温和的眼睛就聚焦在了他身上，带着Steve之前曾见的那种糟透了的同情神色。

有寒冷坚硬的东西落在了他的胸腔里。“Roane女士？”

她将手中记事板搁在膝上，双手在上面交叠。“请节哀顺变，Rogers特工。”

他感到麻木，寒冷。他舔唇，什么也感觉不到。当他开口，他惊异于自己还能动唇吐出字句。“谁？是谁？”

“你的丈夫。我非常抱歉。”

Tony。 _Tony_ 。寒冰在他胸中蔓延，就像吸入北极的雪水。他血管中的血液冰冷，坚冰覆盖他眼前，直至房间一片模糊。他对着眼前场景闭上眼，试图往僵冷的肺部吸入空气。每口呼吸都刺痛。“怎么回事？”在漫长的几秒后他问。

“一场车祸。”Lydia Roane的声音从遥远的地方传来，因充塞Steve头颅四周的坚冰而模糊，那冰层缓慢而无情地将他吞噬。

他不想动作。如果他坐在这里一动不动片刻，或许它会将他拖回那个他曾待了七十年直至Tony将他拉出的未知之处。

 _Tony_ 。哦天。

他曲指成拳，贴紧压在双腿侧边。他最后一次见到Tony是三周前，之后Steve就动身去执行任务。Tony当时在沙发上伸展开来，脚搭在Carol膝上，正摆弄他的平板，边上Carol和Jess Drew在玩马里奥赛车。他在Steve俯身告别时微笑起来，在他们懒洋洋的告别吻里手指蜷曲插入Steve发间。“注意安全，”他说着攥了一下Steve的手。

Tony的父母在夜里一场车祸中去世。Howard当时喝了酒，Tony曾告诉他，而且路面也因雨湿滑。没人确切知道更应归咎于哪个原因一些。

他眼里灼热，而他将它们紧紧闭起。“什么时候-什么时候发生的意外？”

“你离开后不久。”Lydia语调温和，现在他透过冰层几乎听不真切。

但他现在能够听见那寒冰，噼啪吱嘎作响着沿他喉咙蜿蜒而下，在他腿周虬结。有时他会在梦中听到这声响，而唯一能够击溃这坚冰的是身边床上Tony静静的呼吸声。

“我需要回家，”他说。他深深吸入一口气，然后又一口。“我得回家去。”队伍——他需要见到队伍，确认无人受伤。他需要见到Pepper还有Rhdoey还有Jarvis。他需要Sam告诉他事情会好起来的。

他需要Bucky，以那种自他得知母亲过世后就再也不曾感到的绝望感。

“当然。Timothy是神盾司机，他会载你去任何必要的地方。你在基地有住处吗，特工？你需要我们协助你收拾个人物品吗？”

“不。”Steve开口。他握拳又放开，如此数回。他什么也感觉不到，但他仍能行动。这足够撑到他回家了。“我不需要司机。”

“特工。”这回是另一个声音，Steve睁开眼，看见Keith Berenski 就站在不远处。“让Timothy送你回家。你愿意让我陪同一起吗？”

“不。”他无余力担忧自己的无礼。坐在一辆神盾无标汽车的后座，试图听一名陌生人讲述他应如何哀悼自己的丈夫，而与此同时他唯一想做的就只有痛击什么直到感官重回他身上，这样的念头几令他反胃。

Tony给了他一个 _家_ 。Tony邀他加入复仇者，在大厦里为他装修出一个房间，成为他1945年来第一位挚友。他在战斗中做Steve的后盾，在他身侧直面致命危险，也会引他大笑，在他以为孤寂要将他活活吞噬的时候。

一切远早于那份小心翼翼的暧昧，而后升华成充斥Steve生命每分每秒的爱意，其中家与幸福的味道Steve在脱离孩童时代后就再所未感。

他没有家了。Steve对Keith摇头，忽略男人吐出的安慰词句，并试图在喉间突然的紧缩下呼吸。他没有家了。Tony曾是他的家和慰藉，他的爱人与同伴。

Tony _不在_ 了。而Steve重回坚冰之下。

****

Berenski还是跟来了，但他坐在后座，并尊重Steve希求的安静。Cole在夜色下的街道行驶，其间没有人讲话。Steve的通讯器响了，但他关掉了它。

他们在复仇者大厦门前将他放下。他什么也没带，任务包和盾他都给了Clint和Tasha，而他此刻感觉突兀地孑然无依。两手空空地回到家中。荒谬地，他想到，或许刚才应该让他们在途中停一下，好让他买束花。

这个念头像猛击在肚腹上的一拳，他呛在陡吸的一口气上。

正门的掌纹扫描仪瞬时闪烁耀目的红光，随后大门为他开启。Steve悄无声息地走了进去。大厦黝然沉寂，而他不想吵醒任何人。他不想见到任何人。那寒冰现正沿他喉咙蔓延而下，而他觉得就算他想，他对着他们也发不出任何声音。

房子深处的大厨房里有灯光。Steve遥遥能够听见低语和谁的大笑。

那感觉灼痛，毫无来由的炙热。他咬紧牙关，咽下试图撬开他齿列喷薄而出的那股愤怒。

他远远绕路到电梯前，就因为这样他就不必经过那欢声笑语，并因此憎恨他们。那并不公平。

楼上漆黑安静。那间他和Tony共享近六年的主卧此刻房门紧闭。Steve几乎要背过身去。大厦里有五六间客房，起码会有一间是空着的，而又不会充斥着Tony的所有物，床单上也不会有Tony的味道。

但那是他仅剩的所有了。所以他还是推开门，闪身进入。

他一件件脱下装备，手套丢在置物柜上，蹬掉靴子，剥下执行任务穿着的统一配发神盾蓝白制服。他一手抹过脸颊，考虑冲个澡，但他唯一想做的就是闭上眼睛停止思考，停下感知，停止在Tony已经不在的事实下继续存在。

他想睡过去然后在一切尘埃落定后醒来。

窗帘合拢，房间漆黑一片。Steve向床走到半路停下，将窗帘拉开些许，刚刚够点点星光和路灯辉芒透入。

他身后有响动，织物摩擦皮肤的窸窣。而在玻璃上Steve看见蓝白光亮的倒影。

漫长的一瞬里他无法动作，僵在原地，那坚冰将他的脚钉牢在地板上。他的心脏砰砰跳动撞击胸骨，眼底有什么热热沉沉的东西压迫，直至他感觉自己快要爆炸。

然后他转身。他双手战抖，双膝软弱。

Tony在他们的床上。

他贴着床单略略扭动，而被单在Steve注视下更低地滑落他胸膛。弧反应堆在房间的黑暗里稳稳发亮。Tony打个哈欠，低声咕哝，眨眼让自己清醒。"Steve?"

"Tony." Steve动唇，脑际一片空白。他听上去迟滞又疲倦。他在做梦，他忽然想到。他从前在冰里也会做梦——大多都是些零碎片段，但有时他也梦到过他的母亲还有Peggy还有Bucky。他梦见他看见Peggy身着婚纱，站在圣坛之上，而Bucky是伴郎，伴着他母亲踏上他为她买下的新房子的台阶。这是他的大脑对他耍过的最残酷的把戏。他也只可能心碎这么多了。

Tony哼声，又打了一个哈欠。“你回来得挺早，”他一边手肘撑起身子，弧反应堆映亮了他的笑容，倒影在他眼里闪着微光。“我以为你还要几天才能回来呢。”

Steve几年来多少次从噩梦惊醒，然后寻向那光亮。他会张开手指覆在上面，注视墙上投下的阴影。他会亲吻它，让那光晕笼罩他全身。他会在夜里醒来然后拽下被单好将它看个清楚完全，那一直是Tony活着，安全地在他身边的证明。

Tony抓挠胸膛，手掌短暂性地遮断了光线。而这就像是咒语被打破。Steve喉间深处发出低沉的一声——粗砺而不成句调，他之后可能会为此而尴尬的——然后整个人扑向床去。

他膝盖撞上床沿，重到使整张床为之摇晃，重到就算是他也会淤青。Tony惊了下，弹坐起身，这下完全清醒了，与此同时Steve挨上床去，将Tony拽进双臂之间。

他活着，被Steve圈在臂弯里，温暖柔韧而且活着，嵌进Steve胸膛的反应堆熠熠发亮，Tony的心跳一下下印在他胸膛上。他皮肤由于睡眠而温热，因寒冷开始冒出细小颗粒。Steve将脸埋进Tony发顶，吸入他的味道。

Tony的胳膊环绕过他，手掌贴在Steve背上温暖而抚慰。“嗨。你还好吗？谁受伤了吗？“

 _请节哀顺变_ 。他摇头，将Tony搂得更紧些，直到他的丈夫舒展身子坐在他大腿上，两人胸膛依偎。Steve一手覆住Tony后脑，手指插入Tony发间，就像他们吻别时Tony做的那样。

他不知道发生了什么。但Tony在这里。Steve熟知他每分每毫，他的气味，他心跳的节奏，他两手顺下Steve脊背抚慰他的方式。他熟知Tony每分每毫而他就在这儿，在Steve臂弯里，安全并且活着。

第一声啜泣令人惊讶地挣扎成型，粗哑得不成形状的声音撕裂他喉咙深处，使他胸腔为之痛楚。第二声更糟，他紧紧攀附Tony，在他身上溃不成军。

“嗨，嗨。”Tony在Steve颈侧印下羽毛般轻吻，双手沿Steve背脊上下抚顺。“无论发生了什么，都会好起来的。你在这儿了，你到家了，你安全了。你没事了，亲爱的，一切都会好起来的。”

狂风骤雨倏然平定，徒留Steve燥热而又精疲力竭，每束肌肉酸痛如同历经一场高烧发作。他亲吻Tony头顶，一边平复呼吸。“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”Tony在Steve环紧的怀抱中挣动一点点，刚够转头看向他。“发生了什么？任务出了问题吗？”

Steve深吸一口气，带点颤抖地将它吐出。“任务顺利。寡妇和鹰眼都没事。”

“那——”Tony的通讯器在床头柜上啾鸣。“别管它。Steve，发生了什么？你刚才看着——有那么一下子我以为你受伤了。”

伤痛甚至不是形容Steve刚才所历经一切的恰当词汇。伤痛会是对他方才感受令人欢迎的稍稍纾解。他低头亲吻Tony太阳穴，嘴唇轻轻扫过Tony眼睫。“我——我们回到基地之后——”

楼下传来某人踹开前门的巨响，下一刻Clint一声长嚎响彻整幢大厦。“ ** _队长！_** ”

他们双双僵住，Tony准备抽开身去。Steve收紧手臂，将Tony紧紧固定在胸前。“别走，”他不可自抑地出口。

“ _怎么_ 了？”Tony追问。他的眼睛聚焦在Steve身上，带着与他面对战斗与发明的同等关注。Tony能够直直看进他的内核，Steve早已不去掩藏。

然后Clint就连滚带爬地冲进卧室门内，差点绊个嘴啃泥。”Steve!”他跌跌撞撞地停下，将床上纠缠的两人尽收眼底。“啊，没事了，Tash！”他扭头叫道。“他们应该是自己搞清楚了！”

“有人光着吗？”Natasha嗓音平平，但藏着一丝气喘，好像她是紧跟着Clint跑上来的似的。“如果有谁光着的话我是不会进去的。”

“队长的内裤还穿得好好的哪，”Clint欢快地说。“不过我觉得Stark在被单底下应该是真空上阵的。”

Steve和Tony对着彼此眨眼，而后一起向下检视Tony是否遮掩得体。他基本上是的。

“Clint,”Tony说着抓过被单拽到腿上。“天杀的怎么了，啊？”

“是另一位Rogers特工，”Clint说，而Steve短促地喘出一声，仿佛被揍到。

“另一位谁？”Tony问。

“我们结束任务回来时，有悲痛疏导师在等我们。”Natasha溜进来，越过Clint谨慎地盯了他们一眼，好像她觉得裸体评级被夸饰了好来糊弄她一般。不能怪她，这的确是Clint会干的那种事。

Steve亲吻Tony的头发。“他们告诉我你死了。”

“他们——”Tony抬头瞪向Steve时的脸上表情完美传达出他受惊吓的程度。“哦， _天_ 。我没事，Steve，什么也没发生。”

Steve点头，用一根手指摩挲滑下Tony面颊。“我现在知道了。”

“她的名字是Stephany Rogers，”Natasha静静说。“有人搞砸了表格，把她拼成了Stephan Y Rogers。这是为什么他们以为要找的是个男人。”

“她把我的名字念错了。”Steve吻了吻Tony鼻尖，将唇短暂地印上Tony的，只为了感受他的呼吸。“我当时没放在心上。然后他们就带开我，告诉我他们有多抱歉我的丈夫在一场车祸中去世了。”

“不管怎么说，他们是真心很抱歉。”Clint两手拇指塞进皮带袢里。“我觉得Roane发现表格的问题时她看着像是要去杀掉什么人似的，而Keith真的很担心你。”

“我们意识到怎么回事后试图呼叫你的，”Natasha说。“但你不回复通讯器，所以我们就跟来了。”

“你们怎么发现的？”Steve问道。

“你连句话也没有就离开了，看着像是有人毙了你的狗，”Clint说，Natasha给了他后脑一下。“我们截住Roane，逼问她到底发生了什么。”

“Clint吓坏了，”Natasha甜腻地说。“他爱你，Tony。他都要哭了，他太难过了。”

“哦闭嘴吧，”Clint嘟哝。“我以为你要打破她的脸呢。两国交战不斩来使啊，Nat。”

她耸耸肩，完全不为所动。“总之，那之后Hill过来找我们，而她完全没有听到任何关于Tony去世的消息。所以我上网一看发现全无报道。没可能我们的Stark出了事全世界的新闻媒体却没有蜂拥而上的。之后追查问题就很容易了。我们就只需要找回你。”她给了Steve一个歉意的眼神。“我们尽最快速度赶过来了。”

“谢谢你们，”Steve说道。“我无法想象——如果Tony今晚不在市内，或者——”或者在出任务，或者甚至只是在楼下和朋友们呆在厨房共享欢乐，Steve也不会知道。他会蜷在他们的床上悲痛难忍，至少挨到明天早上。“谢谢。”

“你们棒透了。我们欠你们一回。”Tony对他们露出一个笑容。“你们介意我和Steve独处一小会儿吗？”

“任务后的，感-谢-上-帝-我-们-仍-活-着性爱，”Clint悲恸地说。“永远是最吵的。”

Natasha又给他后脑勺上来了一下。“关门留他们单独的。Steve，Maria说让你明天下午去作简报。休息一下。”她把Clint拽出房间，轻轻一响门在她身后关上。外面走廊上有模糊的声音，其他复仇者被Clint的嚎叫吵醒了，但这都不是现在需要关心的。

“我现在不——”Steve将脸埋进Tony颈侧。“我这当下并不有兴致来一场确-认-你-还-在的性爱，事实上。”

“好，我现在也没这个心情。”Tony缓缓吐气，呼吸弄乱了Steve的头发。“我继续抱着你一会儿可以吗？”

他哄着Steve到床中央，一点点挪动，因为Steve没法放开Tony足够长的时间来安置好他们两个。他们纠缠着倒在枕头上，Steve头枕在Tony肩上，Tony手插入Steve发间，然后Tony拽来毯子裹住他们两个，在刚好露出反应堆的高度停下。房间安静凝滞，Steve感到Tony身躯温热慢慢渗入冰层之下。

“我应该为那位Rogers特工感到遗憾，”Steve在这安静里开口。“但谢天谢地那不是你。”

Tony用空着那只手攥住Steve的，将两人手指相扣，覆在他腹部。“我哪里也不会去，你知道的。没有好好挣扎一番是不会就范的。什么也不能让我留你一个人在这儿。”

这承诺他还是不能完全保证做到，但此时此刻Steve不在乎。“你明天能陪我一起回浮空母舰上去么，这样我好做报告？”

“当然。“

“我——我暂时还没法放开你。不——” _请节哀顺变，Rogers特工。_ “就忍我一两天，好吗？”

“如果换做是我，”Tony开口，声音轻如耳语，又铿锵似铁。“如果他们让我以为你死了，而我又幸运到能够重新拥你入怀，我会把你和我锁在一起，然后吞下该死的钥匙。”

Steve咽下一声笑意，亲吻Tony的胸膛。“别给我借鉴的主意。”

他能够感觉Tony的身体因睡意而渐渐放松，他能够听见他的丈夫呼吸放缓，变深的节奏。“当我以为我失去你了，”Steve轻轻说，“我唯一能感受到的就是寒冰。”

Tony的手指在他指间收紧，他的丈夫在Steve额上印下一个炙热的吻。“感受我，”Tony静静说。“我在这里，我不会任你离开。”

Tony感觉上去像温暖和抚慰。安全和包容。“你是家，”Steve在这房中的寂然黑暗里开口。“我很安全。”

当Tony举起他们交握的双手送到唇边，在每个指节上印下亲吻，弧反应堆的光芒映亮了他的婚戒，幽暗，蓝色而不可思议地温暖。

Steve闭上眼，而那坚冰已远去。


End file.
